


the last place

by ebonynightwriter



Series: Shallura Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Discussion, Episode: s07e10 Heart of the Lion, F/M, Friendship, Garrison Base, Hope, One-Shot, Past Events, Shallura Week 2018, mid-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonynightwriter/pseuds/ebonynightwriter
Summary: Shiro tests his new arm, and poses a question. //“I’d understand if you want it back.”





	the last place

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This is my first time writing a complete fic in a while so this may be a little rusty, but I hope you enjoy it! This takes place mid-way between Season 7, Episode 10 “Heart of the Lion”.
> 
> -.-
> 
>  
> 
>  **[shallura week (2018) // day 1](http://ebonynightwriter.tumblr.com/tagged/mine:%20shallura%20week%202018)** · first / last
> 
> -.-

He opens his eyes, and a city of rubble waits before him.

The ruins are quiet, the air is uncomfortably still. There are no birds in the sky, or people in the street. The lack of noise is close to unsettling, and Shiro stands at the end of the street for a moment, taking it in. His right arm floating in a fist at his side, he closes his eyes once, and reminds himself it’s all there is now.

Then, he casts the thought aside.

The suit’s boots are heavy on the ground, filling the empty space with low thuds that seem to carry on forever. He scans the area carefully, arms steady at his sides as he holds a suspicious eye to the pile of rubble on his right…

Instead, it comes from behind.

He hears before he sees it, the stillness of the air broken as the Galra drone rushes toward him, an attack readying from its eye. Shiro turns, feet scrapping as the drone fires at him. He leaps to the left, landing against the concrete. The ground where he stood is scorched. 

The drone charges again. 

Blood pumps through his ears, and Shiro pushes off with his left arm, running to the wreckage of a half-crushed car. Jetpack firing on his back, he jumps from the hood, closing the distance between him and the drone. Power courses to his shoulder and he concentrates, sending the disembodied arm up in a fast-moving arc. The drone doesn’t have time to register the act, much less move, and it’s knocked high into the air, crashing into the ground a few moments after he does.

There’s a dull throb in his shoulder as two more drones arrive from the south. Shiro faces them down, arm ready—

—and suddenly they stop, powering down to a roll at his feet. Breathing hard, Shiro watches as the city shimmers around him for a moment before disappearing entirely, leaving him standing at the center of a large empty room. 

A door opens directly in front of him.

“Sam, I thought you said we were going through a few rounds of these tests,” he says, arms open at his sides as Sam steps through the entrance. The scientist makes a brisk walk to him, a Garrison tablet firm in his hands.

“I know, I know,” Sam says, taking a careful look at the screen. “But there’s no harm in being careful with this. We have to set a baseline.”

Shiro sighs softly, his left hand settling to his hip as Sam removes a pen from the top of the device. He readies it above the screen, his face locked in a stern expression as he lifts his eyes toward Shiro.

“So,” he says, suddenly relaxing. “How do you feel?”

“Fine,” Shiro breathes, annoyance flowing from his voice.

“Excellent,” Sam replies, scribbling a check on the tablet’s screen. “And you haven’t had any other side-effects since the surgery? Any pain?”

“No,” Shiro says, rotating his arm in a smooth circle. “Nothing.”

Another check.

“Great!” Sam says. “What about—”

The words catch in his throat as the door behind him opens again. This time, Pidge and Coleen step into the room.

“There you are,” Coleen says. “We’ve been looking all over.”

“Oh, I’m sorry about that, dear,” Sam replies, hiding himself behind the tablet with a sheepish grin. “Did you need something?”

Coleen smiles as they stop, her hands shaping around Pidge’s shoulders.

“Dinner, remember?” she asks. “We reserved the officer’s eatery just for the three of us.”

“Ah, quiznak!” Sam says, hand slamming against his head. “How could I forget?”

“It’s alright, Dad,” Pidge says as Coleen lets her go. “We’ve all been busy.”

“Yes...” Sam says. “I was just running through some tests with Shiro. We’re making sure his new arm is working properly.”

Pidge turns to Shiro.

“How is it?”

He smiles.

“A little strange,” he admits, flexing the hand’s fingers. “But I haven’t had any issues since we first turned it on. Your tech is amazing, Sam.”

“Thank you,” Sam replies. “But it was Allura who did most of the work in the end. We’d be stuck with a bunch of stiff, half-made limbs without her!”

“She’s an incredible woman,” Coleen says. “Even after listening to that monster’s words… she still managed to do all this.”

“She’s always been strong,” Shiro says. “Ever since we met.”

“Yeah, the first thing she did after waking from a ten-thousand year sleep was throw Lance to the floor,” Pidge says, adjusting her glasses. “It was pretty scary at the time…”

Laughter erupts in the room. Coleen places a hand back on Pidge’s shoulder. Shiro looks to Sam.

“You should get going,” he says. “I’d hate to leave your plans waiting.”

“Are you sure?” Sam asks. “We can always go through a few more simulations.”

Shiro raises his hand. “I’m sure. I’ll let you know if there’s any trouble.”

“Would you like to join us, Shiro?” Coleen asks. “You’re more than welcome.”

“Thank you,” he replies. “But I think I’ll stick around here a little longer.”

Sam puts his hand on his back.

“Let me know if you need anything.”

Shiro nods, and Sam goes to the door with his family. Shiro turns to the rest of the room, extending his arm across to a glowing panel on the wall. After pressing a button on the screen, the room transforms back into the cityscape ruins. The air is still as he draws the hand back and he stops, staring at it for a moment…

Then, he walks out of the room.

  


.

  


.

  


.

  


Despite its inability to fly, the ATLAS hanger is as busy as ever. Groups of technicians and mechanics surround its upper hull, examining the craft for any remaining imperfections, while crowds of rebels and Garrison members alike gather at its massive base, watching the work from below.

It’s easy to spot her in the room — her silver hair reaches out from the shadows of the upper platforms, drawing eyes even from the floor. Shiro makes his way up, toes dragging on the steel mesh beneath his feet, the hum of his right arm constant in his ears. She doesn’t seem to notice as he approaches, leaned over the edge of the rail — and it’s as he takes these last few steps to her that Shiro musters up some courage — though why he feels the need to, he isn’t sure.

“I’ve been looking for you.”

Her ears twitch as his words break through the noise surrounding them, and she lifts herself up from the rail, looking attentively at him. She relaxes again as she takes in his view, offering him a smile as he settles in front of her.

“I thought you were spending the night with Sam.”

“I was,” he shrugs. “But something came up with Coleen and Pidge.”

She looks at him questionably. “Is there something I can help with?”

Shiro remains silent for a moment, smiling as his right arm floats up to grab the back of his head. The smooth material is cool as it runs against his skin, making him aware of the heat built up within the room.

“Why don’t we go outside?”

  


.

  


.

  


.

  


They leave through an exit to the roof just down the catwalk. A wall of air hits him as he goes through the door, cool and refreshing, despite the great orange shield surrounding them. The two of them walk further across the roof, until they’re at a spot hidden away from the hanger noise. Allura turns to him as they reach the railed edge, her hands clasped at her waist.

“What did you want to talk about?” 

Shiro parts his lips, but finds the words fade in his mouth. He sighs, left hand pressed against the railing. His gaze shifts to the ground that waits over its edge — it’s a long way down.

She leans toward him.

“Shiro?”

The hand tightens. Then, raising the floating arm level with his chest, he turns, grazing the place just above the wrist with his other hand. The panel glows, and opens, revealing the blue Altean jewel inside. The one taken from her tiara.

He stares at the gem.

“I know Sendak’s words hurt you,” he says. “I’d understand if you’d want this back.”

He lowers the arm to her.

Her sight moves from his face to the jewel, the creases around her eyes showing a layer of exhaustion that was beyond words. Her arms slack at her sides, she takes a step toward the arm, lifting a hand to press it against his mechanized palm. Holding it in place, she raises the other, bringing it to the panel’s opening...

...and slowly slides it shut. A weight lifts from Shiro’s shoulders. 

“It was mine to give, and I gave it up willingly,” Allura says, keeping his hand encased in her own. “I know it will be safe here.”

She releases him. The exhausted look fades from her face as a softer one takes its place. She turns to the edge of the roof, looking up at the orange tinted sky. Shiro lowers the arm, keeping it still at his side.

“Sendak’s words about Altea did rattle me at first,” she says. “But I’m... glad, in some way, to have heard them. It means they didn’t give in at the end.”

Her gaze lowers.

“We have to make sure…” she says quietly. “Earth is the last place Sendak ever tries to conquer.”

He takes a place next to her.

“We’ll end it,” he says. “Tomorrow.” 

She looks to him, eyes shining, and nods strongly.

“Tomorrow.”

Hands on the rail, they look to the sky.


End file.
